


Honey Badger

by bucananas



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Jobs, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes is a Jerk, Camping, Cliche, Consensual Underage Sex, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Hate Sex, Hate to Love, High School, Horny Teenagers, Humor, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Inappropriate Humor, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Marijuana, Masturbation, Minor Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Minor Original Character(s), Minor Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Minor Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Nerd Bucky Barnes, Nobody is Dead, Oral Sex, Principal Nick Fury, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Sex, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slut Shaming, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson Friendship, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Teacher Bruce Banner, Teacher Tony Stark, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teenage Dorks, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Masturbation, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Steve Rogers, Virgin bucky barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-15 23:56:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19306459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bucananas/pseuds/bucananas
Summary: She looks as sweet as honey, but shes as fierce as a badger.Y/N and Bucky have been at each other's throats for god knows how long. They can barely be in the same room together for a few minutes but insults and fists are in the air. But a school camping trip, supervised by a ridiculously incompetent supervisor, leads the pair and their friends for a humorous, yet bumpy, few weeks where relationships begin to change.





	1. Chapter 1

Summer in New York was hotter than any. Sun blazing almost all day, not even taking a rest during the late hours of the night. Anything and everything burning your fingertips at the second of touch. George Washing High School, located in the borough of Brooklyn, was no substitute to the heat that plagued the state, and if anything could even be considered to be worse than standing ten hours in direct sunlight by some of the students. The principal, Mr Fury, pursued with his stand against turning on any form of air conditioning to spare money and teach the adolescents a thing or two about 'sucking things up and getting on with life'.

Stuffy classrooms piled in with twenty to thirty teenagers was equally as unhelpful as Mr Fury seeing as they were all sweating profusely and clamped together like atoms in a solid. You swear if one more sexually repressed sophomore pervert 'accidentally' grabs you by your abdomen again then you'll tear of their limbs one by one. You were already unsuccessfully dealing with the unfortunate and extreme warmth of the early days of the summer season, you without a doubt didn't need any horny assholes making it any worse than it already is by placing their sticky hands all over you.

Homeroom use to be your safe sanctuary. A place where you could escape the oddly lustful grade above you and just relax with your best friend Natasha. That was until the school decided to mix grades together for classes after an unexpected surge of new freshman's this semester. So for the past few months you had been dealing with a consistent parasite in the form of a junior dickhead. Bucky Barnes was his name, and you loathed him. It felt like someone put the accelerator on the pedal for hatred and wouldn't let it go whenever you were around him.

You were a sophomore, soon to be a junior at the end of the week once summer term began, and you couldn't wait. Most of the seniors this semester had been nothing but pestering vermin who craved anything with a hole to let them stick it in them. Most of the time they pursued after unsuspecting freshmen who knew no better, but with a reputation like yours you seemed to be the victim they gravitated towards more than others.

It was as if they thought just because you were known around the halls as, well, easy then that meant you were open for business for just about anybody. You didn't care about the unwanted attention like you did at the beginning, but it was tiring to attempt to keep up with who you had apparently fucked that weekend. It wasn't all rumors however, you did in fact have an active sex life, but you weren't ashamed. You were attractive, guys wanted you, and you were allowed to like sex just as much as anybody else. And the slut shaming whispers of your peers wasn't about to stop you from having harmless fun just because other's ignorant views disagreed with it.

However, for some unknown reason, whenever Bucky decided to join in on the social pitch fork mob against you it angered you just that little bit more. He was stuck up, judgmental and infuriating. Whenever he was around you felt like slamming your head into the nearest wall and scream.

He was nothing more than just some average nobody who thought if you didn't focus purely on your schoolwork then you would end up nowhere in life. It was as if he couldn't comprehend the simple thought of balancing out a social and school life. His eyes were like a hawk, waiting for you to do absolutely anything so he could reprimand you for it. As if he lived for putting you down, making you feel like nothing but dirt under his shoe. You couldn't win with the jerk.

"Isn't there some sort of dress code against that? I mean she looks like a prostitute for fucks sake." You heard Bucky mutter to his friend, unfortunately not as hushed as he assumed because you had heard it all. Your brows furrowed as soon as the words slipped past your ears. Eyes following suit and looking down at your outfit. In his defense it was quite revealing but it wasn't that bad. Your larger than average breasts were out on display in the white bralette you were wearing. It was long enough to be worn as a top but also short and lacy enough to have underlining sexual tones to it as well.

But it wasn't your fault that you were striving to keep your body from overheating. So why was the blue eyed asshole treating you as if you controlled the climate? You closed your eyes and steadied your breathing in attempts to calm yourself so you wouldn't turn around right then and there and punch him in his stupid face.

"Hey babe, you alright?" Natasha asked, placing a hand on your bare shoulder as she sat down besides you in her own desk. Your eyes fluttered open, taking in the view of your best friend as she gave you a comforted smile. You shook your head, letting yourself go back to normal and ignore whatever previous emotions you were feeling,

"Yeah, just fucking Barnes not knowing how to keep his mouth shut like usual is all." You saw her roll her eyes at the mention of Bucky. The pair of you both despised the guy for obvious reasons. However Nat tended to be more reserved than you were about your open hatred for him. "You'd think he must be hot shit with the way he talks about how me but all he looks like is a wet hair ball my grandma's cat would hurl up." 

You turned around to take a glance at the man you were currently gossiping about, maybe even throw him a glare or two, but your eyes widened as you saw his eyes gazed well and truly trained upon your cleavage. "Perv." You said, loud enough for him to hear you and snap his eyes back up to yours and shoot you his middle finger. He never had shown any attraction towards you had never felt more confused in your life than when you caught his gawking eyes.

"Whore." He retaliated back. You scoffed, turning your head away from him and back to your redheaded friend who had long forgotten whatever you two were talking about beforehand and instead gazed dreamily at the blond haired boy sat next to Bucky.

"Rogers? Really?" You chuckled.

"What's wrong with Steve." Natasha pouted, observation being drawn back to you.

"The kid use to cry when it rained because he thought it meant we would be flooded." You reminded her, well aware of the miniature panic attacks a young Steven Rogers would have back in Middle School whenever it would begin pouring down. You can distinctively remembering him punching an also young Bucky Barnes in the groin when he got to close to him (you assume he was going over to contribute in calming his friend down) and ran off to the teacher where he spent the next ten minutes clung onto her legs as he screamed about how he didn't want to die.

"I don't know, it's kinda cute how... gentle he is." Nat defended. She wasn't wrong, Steve was a very fragile boy. You just wanted to wrap him up in a blanket and sing him a lullaby whenever you saw him. "I could actually do with someone emotionally available after Clint." Clint Barton, Natasha's ex boyfriend. And boy was he an asshole to her. They were more fuck buddies than anything else. It was an entirely one sided relationship, all on Natasha's part, which only ended badly once Nat demanded he finally clarify how he truly felt about her before she got hurt anymore than she already had. And it was safe to say, it didn't end on the note Nat had hoped.

"You know what, Steve seems like a good guy, I say you should go for it." Although you wished for nothing more than to stomp Bucky's face into the ground with the heel of your foot you couldn't help but want your friend to be happier more. And if that meant giving your blessings for her to freely date, or at least fuck, his best friend then so be it. Plus, Steve seemed like a genuine guy. Yes he was more inexperienced than Natasha was use to, but maybe he could be good for her. 

"Good morning class, please open your Romeo and Juliet booklets to Act 2, Scene 3." Mr Stark greeted with a demand whilst sitting himself down at his desk. The man had to be your all time favorite teacher. He simply couldn't care less about his job and you adored it. You would of been shocked he hadn't been fired yet if it wasn't for the fact he somehow always managed to pull through and teach his classes enough for them to pass their exams nearing the end of the semester.

"Sir, this is homeroom." A voice near the back of the class informs the salt and pepper teacher in front.

"Is it? Shit, alright, just do whatever then I guess." He mumbles. Then beginning to read through the multiple pages of paperwork he was given in his pigeonhole that morning. "Never mind forget that, I have an announcement about the camping trip to Vermont so listen up." He loudly projected over the loud environment of teenagers chatting absentmindedly to one another. "The cut off date for permission slips has now passed so if you still haven't given yours in, too bad you can't go now." He publicized, hands shuffling down the paper as he read out more.

"And the camp site supervisors have asked you bring only practical clothing seeing as a lot of what you will be doing is outdoor activities. So that means no short shorts, skirts, heels, flat shoes, crop tops, tube tops or what other tops that don't cover your navel. Reminder that this is Vermont so weather will be significantly colder."

"There goes all of Y/N's wardrobe." Bucky mumbled with a snicker. You simply flip him off, not even sparing him the decency of a glimpse as your attention remained on Mr Stark.

"Please keep your comments to yourself, Bunky." Mr Stark warns. You couldn't help but let out a choked laugh at his purposeful misspoken version of Bucky's nickname. "As I was saying, it is also suggested you bring your own toiletries and begin to chose your groups of six to bunk with as soon as possible. Mixed gender bunks are allowed but not encouraged." He spoke, reading out the words as they were written. "Well that's fucking dumb. They haven't said it anywhere on here but I feel like I've got to say this now. Nobody be dumb and get pregnant, because that'll be on me and I really don't want to deal with Fury up in my ass about a teenager coming into his office crying about the growing fetus inside of them." He stated. 

"And a friendly reminder that Miss Danvers does in fact give out free condoms in the counselors office, which I can't help but beg you to please take advantage of. I do have ears and know what some of you get up too." He took a swift look your way. He didn't mean any harm by it but you couldn't help the flush of your cheeks appear at the realization that even your best loved teacher viewed you as a irresponsible sex crazed addict. "That's all, continue with what you were doing before."

"We should totally bunk with Steve and his friends." Natasha suggested swiftly with a hopeful grin. Your face instantaneously faltered at her words. Steve and his friends. That meant Bucky included. "Y/N no, don't do this. You literally just said you want me to go through with this and try things with Steve."

"I know, it's just-" You exhaled, elbows against your desk as your hands were pressed against your temples. "That means Bucky too, they're like a two for one deal that I don't want to buy it." You tried to joke with hopes it'll cheer up Natasha's current disappointment.

"Please Y/N, c'mon, who knows when else I'll get a chance to be that close with him again." She begged, green eyes widening into her classic puppy dog look. "Please." She repeated, dragging out the word for as long as she could.

"Fine. But I'm allowed to back out at any time if I want to." You couldn't believe you were giving into this, but then again you also didn't have much of a choice. It wasn't exactly like anyone else would be willing to allow you to room with them in their cabin. Most girls hated your guts and most guys either looked down on you or expected something from you if they gave you the slightest bit of attention. As well, you didn't feel like getting felt up by some greasy seventeen year old while you were trying to sleep.

"Oh my god yes! Thank you Y/N, I love you so much." She beamed, wrapping her arms around you and squeezing tightly.

"Don't get your hopes up just yet Romanov, you haven't even asked him yet." You teased, earning yourself a playful nudge to the ribs. She only gave you a cheekish wink as a reply before getting up from her seat and walking down two desks and to the right where she was met with Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes staring at her with wide eyes.

"Don't worry, he'll say yes." The green eyed beauty promised, biting her plump bottom lip as she gave Steve yet another brief moment of attention with her eyes. God you hope she was wrong, but knowing Natasha and her persuasive ways that wouldn't be so likely.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if there are any spelling errors or such, i'm still very new to ao3 and haven't wrote in a while so i'm trying to get the hang of it all (: i hope you enjoy this chapter though!

Three more days. You reminded yourself, repeating it over and over in your head as if they were the only words you knew. Three more days and then you, Natasha and every other student in your grade including such others as Steve Rogers, Loki Odinson and Scott Lang would become juniors.

You didn't know any of them all that well besides Scott Lang and Loki. Scratch that, you knew Loki's tongue more than you did him. After a unmistakable night spent in the backseat of his car whilst the rest of your school partied in the gymnasium, you two had become well antiquated to say the least. They were celebrating some sort of school organised dance you couldn't of cared less about. Nothing else came of the short lived romance however, seeing as you both weren't interested in anything serious nor cared to get to know anything deep about one another. It was as if you had a one night stand, but with someone who wasn't a stranger but instead someone you saw every day whilst walking from classes.

All you really got out of a conversation that night with Loki was he was adopted and had an older brother in the grade above you along with Bucky and the Maximoff twins, who all were soon to be transcending into their senior year. That was about it. Neither of you spoke about anything else seeing as you were more preoccupied with other things.

Scott however, you could never do any of the sort with. Even thinking of it made you feel uncomfortable, as if it were taboo. He was essentially your non biological brother in your eyes. Maybe that was why it felt wrong. That or possibly because Hope van Dyne would rip your throat straight out through your mouth if she ever so much as caught you staring at Scott in more than a platonic way. But whatever the reason, it was never going to happen between you two.

"Good news." Natasha spoke as she sat down in front of you. You had been waiting on a school lunch bench, earphones plugged in listening to your personal Spotify playlist, waiting for her to get out of class so you could eat together. You encouraged her to further explain what she was talking about with a quirk of your brow as you took the earbuds out. "I spoke to Steve and he's down to let us stay with him and his friends."

Head banging down onto your now crossed arms that laid flat against the wooden surface before you as you let out a throaty groan. "He said so far it's just him, Bucky and Sam but they think Wanda will probably join them too." Wanda wasn't so bad in your opinon, you had a few mixed grade classes with her and she seemed nice enough. "Should of seen Bucky's face when Steve said yes though. Look like he was seconds away from decapitating the poor guy." Nat laughed at the memory as she placed her bag onto the table and opened it up to retrieve her lunch that you were unquestionably about to steal half of.

"Why is Steve even going. I thought he had, like, a hundred allergies or something." You commented, leaning over to see what Natasha had packed to eat today. "Just doesn't seem like his best idea is to go camping."

"Well it's not like it'll be dangerous. He's gonna bring his meds obviously." She assured. "They'll have epipens and stuff if anything serious does happen. Which it won't." She added that last sentence a bit more sternly, as if to warn you not to project that kind of negativity out into the world. You raised your hands in surrender as a silent action of apology. Nat rolled her eyes, shoving a carrot stick in your mouth.

"Hey guys." Scott waved two the pair of you with a goofy grin plastered onto his always cheerful profile. "What are we talking about?" He asked as he sat down besides Nat, allowing himself to steal a few of the carrot sticks that you too were eating from his friends lunch.

"Steve Rogers." You enlightened him with a wiggle of your eyebrows in Natasha's direction.

"Oh I love that guy." Scott declared. "Did you see that drawing he did of a dove last year? It was so good that the school printed out hundred copies of it and used it as their Christmas cards. Dude's seriously talented." He managed to say through a stuffed face.

"You love everyone, Scott." You weren't wrong, Scott didn't have a bad bone in his body so it was physically impossible for the guy to have any form of distaste for anyone.

"That's not true, I don't like The Rock."

"How can anyone not like The Rock?" Natasha reacted.

"He always scared me after that tooth fairy movie he did." A shudder came from Scott as he recalled the children's film. You and Natasha shared a look before erupting into a fit of giggles. "Wait, so why were we talking about Steve again?"

"'Cause of the camping trip on Monday." Nat replied. "I asked him today if me and Y/N could room with him and he said yes."

"But won't that mea-"

"Yup." You cut him off, well aware that he was about to ask if that meant you and Bucky were going to be stuck together the entire time too.

"But don't you-"

"Oh yeah." You voice dropped an octave when you spoke, being as serious as a heart attack in your answer. But don't you hate him? He was going to ask.

"I'm confused." Scott breathed out in defeat.

"Basically, Natasha wants to fuck Stev- Hey!" You shrieked once you felt a foot connect with your leg. "Fine. Our oh-so lovely Natty here is currently prospering in attempts to court the one and only Steven Grant Rogers and possibly even, dare I say it, go steady with him!" You dramatically let out, another screech coming from you shortly after as Natasha reunited her shoe with your lower limb once again. "Jesus fine. Nat has a crush on Steve so I'm sacrificing my own happiness and dignity by allowing her to force me into staying in the same room as Bucky fucking Barnes."

"Well we're definitely going to get back to that in a second." He pointed a finger at you before pointing it over to Natasha as he began to speak again. "But I thought Steve was dating that British girl?" Scott questioned, distinctively remembering the pair walking around the school grounds together hand in hand as they shared little whispers to one another and butterfly kisses. It was a sickeningly sweet sight to see.

"Peggy? No she was only here for freshmen year, she went back to England ages ago." Everyone who paid the couple any attention knew that they were hopelessly in love with each other, well as much as two fifteen year olds could be, before she had left back to her home country. Unsurprisingly, her departure had left Steve heartbroken for the rest of the summer.

You had even heard your mom gossiping to another housewife in the neighborhood about how Sarah, Steve's mom, had attempted to get Steve into therapy over it. You had no clue on how your mom had found out about it, but you just left it to middle aged women having nothing better to do that stick their noses in other people's business. She somehow always knew everything about everyone's private lives.

"Oh right." He could faintly remember something to do with Steve crying for the entire last week of their ninth grade semester. "Let's get back to the Bucky situation. How on earth are you, Y/N L/N, going to manage living with him of all people."

"I honestly don't know." You honestly admitted. "Nat's gonna have to tie my wrists down in my sleep to stop me from smothering him with a pillow."

"Kinky." She joked, sending you a seductive, yet satire, look your way.

"Fuck sake, speak of the devil." You grumbled. He was the last person you wanted to see approaching you. Then again when wasn't he? "James." You snarled once he stood before you.

"Y/N." He replied. "Always a displeasure. Could I talk to you?"

"I thought you already were."

"You know what I mean, dumbass." Bucky belittled, his arms crossed over his chest. He was definitely built well for a seventeen year old, you couldn't deny that. You let out an exasperated and irked breath during the time you got up from your seat. Permitting him to guide you somewhere more private so you could speak. 

As much as you wanted to run in the opposite direction. You were also becoming well aware that you had to start sucking up the persistent desire to kick him in the nuts after taking into consideration you would be spending most of your days under the same roof as him in the following week.

"Make this quick Barnes, I have things to do." Lie. You didn't, you just wanted out of here ASAP.

"More like people to do." He said, almost inaudibly. "Let's get this over with before you try sucking my dick or something." You choked at that, a hand covering your mouth as you tried to stop the laughter threatening to erupt past your lips. Bucky straightforwardly glared down at you, his height towering above your own. "Anyways." He sharply said, interrupting your hilarity. "Since for some reason Steve has lost all common sense and told your little ginger scissor sister over there that you two can stay with us, I want to set down some ground rules."

"Fine by me. I have some too."

"First of all, no bringing guys back to the cabin to fuck, blow, jerk off or whatever else you do." You only watched him in disbelief. Did he really think so lowly of you that he felt the need to ask you to not fuck somebody with five other people in the room watching?

"Not a problem." You all but growled lowly.

"Yeah sure." His tone was one of doubt, as if he couldn't possibly imagine you not being able to contain yourself long enough to find a private area before you ripped your clothes off. "Secondly, no trying it on with any of my friends. Believe it or not, none of them are interested in having to leave early because they caught something from you. Oh, and don't try to talk to me at any point. I don't care if your leg has fallen of and there's not a person in sight for miles, just leave me alone."

"That all?" He nodded. "Right fine, whatever, those are fine I guess." Rude, but fine. "Well my rules are, don't jerk off in the shower. I know how much cum you virgins produce so it'd save the rest of us a lot of cleaning products and time if you just refrained from doing that there." His eyes widened at your request, not expecting you to put him on blast like that. "And that's about it. I don't care what else you do because unlike you, I don't have a stick up my ass."

"Yeah, you probably have someones dick in there instead."

"What are you? Ten?" You counterattacked. The eight year old boy who lived next door to you could come up with better stuff than Bucky for Christ's sake, and he's still learning his time tables. "Right, so now that's covered, i'm going before I projectile vomit from being around you and your overuse of cologne. Seriously dude, I'm surprised you haven't given Steve an asthma attack yet." You didn't bother to stay around and wait to hear his rebuttal, longing to get away from him before you said or did something that would ultimately get you banned from the camping trip that your parents spent far too much money on for you to not go to.

In reality, he hadn't used nearly as much as you insinuated. But it was safe to say you had over exaggerated to prove a point and slightly knock him off his high horse. Though you'd never admit it, he had smelt quite nice compared to other boys his age. But you weren't about to give him the satisfaction of believing he was the only one with insults up his sleeve so you chose to instead knock his ego down a few pegs and watch his confidence waver.

Bucky sent daggers at the back of your head as you sauntered away from him. Perhaps his eyes fell lower than he originally planned after a few seconds of his eyes burning into the back of your skill but nobody had to know that.

"Hey Steve?" Bucky said, bringing his friend's attention to him as he strolled back over. "Can you give my armpit a sniff and tell me what you think?" Steve nodded in agreement to Bucky's request at the same time as when he started to stand up. His head ducked down to reach the height of the underneath of Bucky's raised arm where he then took a swift whiff.

"Smells fine to me." Steve lowered himself back down to his seat as he apprised Bucky.

"Seriously? Not even going to question why I asked you to do that?" Steve shrugged. Bucky chuckled, shaking his head at Steve's trusting nature. You could ask the guy to do just about anything and his naivety would give him enough blind faith to follow through without even a second doubt. "Y/N said I use too much cologne." The long haired teenager brought his navy blue tee to his nose, taking in the scent himself for a second opinion.

"Since when did you care about what Y/N had to say." Sam quizzed with a skeptical look.

"I don't." Bucky assured. "I just needed the confirmation that she has no idea what she's talking about." He appended to his prior declaration. "She's probably pregnant. I heard pregnant women have higher senses of smell. I mean it would make sense."

"I doubt she's pregnant, Buck." Steve spoke, his thumb dragging across his phone's screen.

"There's never a day where there isn't a dick in her. If anything it's more unlikely that she isn't pregnant."

"Nah," Sam disagreed. "I heard she punched Brock Rumlow and broke his nose when she found out he took the condom off without telling her. She'd never let a guy do her without protection. Plus, Clint said he heard from Natasha that Y/N's been on birth control ever since."

"See! It's probably Brock's kid." Bucky refused to let his theory be proven wrong. It made perfect sense at the end of the day.

"Dude, when was the last time you heard of Brock? Yeah exactly, he got excluded after Banner caught him trying to assault some sophomore girl about six months ago."

"Oh shit that's why he left?" Steve knew he was banned from being on school grounds for life but the whole situation about why was pretty hush so he never found out the reason. "Who was the girl?"

"Dunno, they weren't allowed to give out her name legally because she's a minor. He was senior though so same didn't go for him." Sam explained.

"How do you know all this?" Bucky interrogated. He knew Brock sucked, he just didn't know how badly. Now he felt kind of bad, what he did to you must be against some sort of law right? Wait what? He thought, unable to believe he had even felt bad for you for a second. What was he thinking! It was your own fault, you should of been more responsible about who you decided to be so intimate with.

"My dad was in the jury. Came home and told me everything."

"Well that still doesn't mean Y/N isn't pregnant." Bucky attempted to start up his conspiracy again, earning two grunts of vexation from the other two boys in his presence.

"Hold that thought, my mom's calling me." Steve indistinctly muttered.

"Tell Sarah that I said hi." Sam teased with a bat of his left eyelid.

"Dude. Gross." Steve gagged.

"What me and your mom share is special, Stevie boy. But don't worry, you'll soon be over it once you start calling me dad." His continuation earned a roaring cackle from Bucky. Sam's crush was comical at best. Sure, he thought the woman was a total MILF and if he got the chance he wouldn't let it slip by, but the majority of his so called infatuation on the late thirty year old was just for show to get Steve green in the face and stuttering uncontrollably the next time he saw her.

"Hey Mom." Steve said. "Yes I took my vitamins. Oh my god Mom what?! No of course it's not mine!" His face had gone from the pale sickness caused by Sam's words only seconds formerly to a bright scarlet shade dusting his entire face. "It's, uh," His blue eyes desperately scanned the faces before him. "Bucky's! Yeah, it's Bucky's. He asked me to keep it so his Mom wouldn't find it. I swear, you know I don't lie!"

"He look's like he's about to burst." Bucky mused out loud to Sam as the pair took in Steve's unsettled appearance. "Wonder what's hes pinning on me this time."

"Yeah, i'll tell him. Okay, love you too. Bye." Steve sighed heavily once the call ended. "My mom says your not allowed over for a month."

"Bro what the fuck? What'd the fuck I do!" Bucky perplexity shouted out.

"Well, you left an, um, playboy magazine in my room." Steve couldn't even meet your gaze, too humiliated too face the consequences of what he had just done.

"No I didn- Oh you are so dead you horny little fuck!" Bucky launched himself forwards across the table, hands wrapping around Steve's neck as the duo went flying across the surface and onto the grass beneath them.

You couldn't hear whatever was happening from the few feet away you were, but you could see it clear as day. The two of them were shuffling about, pushing each other's faces, punching and kicking one another's limbs whilst faint curses were thrown around. Proceeding to watch from across the school yard with your mouth agape at how insanely childish the scene was. The reality that in a matter of a few days those two childlike idiots were going to be your roommates for three weeks left a uneasy feeling in your stomach.


End file.
